


Oh, the weather outside is frightful

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colds, Giving coats, M/M, Shance secret santa, Winter Wonderland, for laceylance, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: But the fire is so delightful...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to place this in Japan, and I also wanted to add some of Lance's cuban heritage into this, but not like with Shiro sighing in Japanese and Lance wearing a sombrero around the flat or anything like that. More like some cute subtle things? 
> 
> And also Chicken soup is a fucking universal. God bless. 
> 
> in love with a ghost - flowers feat. nori for this fic

            Sapporo, Japan. Shiro was used to the intense amounts of snow during the winter, having been raised to automatically own several jackets over the years to keep himself warm, and being back here after so long in space made him feel almost so nostalgic a tear came to his eye. It was Christmastime, and the winter festival was just around the corner in February. He realized that he could stand on the sidewalk forever, watching fat snowflakes fall and stick to the ground, despite the massive amount of sandbags that seemed consistently spread. He pulled his purple scarf over his mouth and hummed as his cheeks turned a soft pink from the cold that he had missed so dearly.

            “Sh-shi-shiro.” A clattering of teeth met his ears as he turned around to look back at the small flat that he had bought with Lance, who was now standing outside with- just a jacket on? “It’s-” Lance sneezed, the blue earmuffs on his head nearly falling off with the amount of force behind the motion. “It’s a lot colder than I thought it would be.” He was clutching his own arms, shivering almost violently enough to resemble an earthquake on shore, and Shiro looked like the metal gear solid alert noise went off in his head, because he was immediately swaddled in Shiro’s thick black parka, bright white smile beaming down at the Cuban native, who stared at him in wonder.

            “I told you to bring coats, Lance.” Shiro had reminded him quietly, brushing a small lock of hair from his face as he leaned down to kiss Lance’s cherry pink nose. “You’re going to catch a cold like that. We live here now, it’s important to dress for the environment.”

            “This is the only coat I own.” Lance chattered out between shivering teeth as he put on Shiro’s coat, zipping up and bundling himself into the warmth with a sense of satisfaction that Shiro realized that his mothers must have felt when they bundled him up for the snow for the first time, how proud they were to see him in the snow, learning how to walk without falling down and playing in the snow with big bright silver eyes and wildly uncontrollable black hair, a curly trait he got from his donor father. It mellowed out later in his life, much to his mothers’ lament. Apparently, he was _very_ cute with curly hair.

            “Well, we’ll go and buy you some today, huh?” Shiro pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple, loving the way that the shivers stilled for a moment, and he grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him forward onto the sidewalk. “We still have to buy Christmas presents for Pidge and Hunk, though Hunk will be easy to buy for, as we can just stop by the Nijo or Curb market. He’s coming over anyway, so we can grab some wine too. I’m sure Shay will be excited to give it a go.”

            Lance let his head fall onto Shiro’s shoulder, eyes lidded in contentment. “What about Keith and Pidge, are they coming over? I hope so, even though Keith is still as insufferable as always, I miss arguing with him.” Shiro let out a laugh, drawing the attention of some people on the other side of the street, making Lance flush. “What? It’s true! It’s nice to have someone to argue with. You always let me win.”

            “Mmm…” Shiro hummed, squeezing Lance’s hand if just for a moment as a little girl waved at the two heroes of the earth. “Probably because I love you.”

            Lance blinked at him owlishly before looking at the ground, blaming the redness in his cheeks on the cold. “Yeah, probably.”

* * *

   


 

            “I can’t believe you caught a cold.” Lance’s voice was taunting as Shiro laid on the couch, a hand thrown over his eyes at the near mortification of being native to the city and getting the cold, and not Lance. It was the fever that was causing his flush up to his ears, he was sure. Lance’s humming could be heard over the sound of the radio playing old Christmas songs and the fireplace crackling softly. Something smelled warm and inviting, and Shiro’s stomach rumbled as Lance brought out a small bowl of [chicken soup,](http://iwasborntocook.com/cuban-chicken-soup-sopa-de-pollo/) making Shiro sit up and putting it down on a tray before kissing the taller man’s nose. Lance was now wearing a long sleeved tshirt and sweatpants, making Shiro’s eyes roam just a little before snapping back to his meal, which he ate heartily, moaning as he savoured the taste of it. “This is delicious, Lance.” Shiro praised, enjoying the way Lance perked up like a Labrador. “I’ve never had chicken soup like this before.”

            Lance couldn’t stop a small nervous laugh from leaving his mouth as he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, my mama made it for me whenever I was sick, so sometimes I would pretend she was sick just to get it. Of course, she always found out and chastised me for it, but she made the soup for me anyway.” His eyes softened at the memory, as if he were lost in the taste of his mother’s cooking, watching her from the corner of the door and listening to her sing while she cooked for her son. He shook his head and looked back up at Shiro, who also looked at him with that same softness. “Anyway.” He coughed, looking down at his feet with a goofy little smile. “That’s where it’s from. It’s from home, and every time someone has it, it’s like they have a little bit of home.”

            Shiro listened attentively, and when Lance trailed off, he pulled Lance down onto the couch next to him, cuddling up to his side and kissing his cheek. “Well, I think that’s adorable. Did you know that my parents would do something similar to that? They would always make me Hōtō, it’s sort of like miso soup? It was always so nice and sat so well that I would almost immediately fall asleep afterwards. I loved it, and I miss them a lot.” Lance made a soft noise before gently nudging his cheek kissing his shoulder. “But it should be good with you here, yeah?” They turned to look out the window as Shiro took another sip of the broth, enjoying the warmth of the person beside him.

            “Shiro?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Happy Christmas.”

            Shiro’s eyes softened, and his eyes crinkled. “Happy Christmas to you too, Lance.”


End file.
